Through Finnick's Eyes
by FearlesslyHaunted
Summary: Finnick's POV and thoughts on the star-crossed lovers from district 12 Katniss and Peeta before,during and after the Quell.


**Hi, I'm a high school girl from Canada. Just so you know, I speak perfect English but my spelling is sometimes off because I go to French school so please excuse my many grammar flaws :)**

**I have been reading stories on FF for years but this is the first time I have ever tried creative writing so I hope that I'm not bad at it!**

***** I suggest that you don't read this story if you have not yet completed The Hunger Games series because spoilers are present.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or events/story line described in this story. They all belong to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games. Only Finnick's thoughts, feelings and POV are of my own creation. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Through Finnick's Eyes

They are a strange couple, those star-crossed lovers from district 12. Just when you think you've figured them out, they do something completely unexpected that confuses the heck out of you.

During their victory tour, Haymitch told me that it was all an act on the girl's part but the boy had genuinely loved her since they were children. Haymitch had made up a romance story during the games to help them get sponsors.

Well, I'll admit it; they had me fooled just as much as they had the capitol citizens fooled. I still couldn't believe that brilliant stunt they pulled with the berries had actually worked! Still, I, being a Victor, knew that Snow wouldn't be too happy about it. I was proved right when he announced the sadistic twist for this year's Quarter Quell.

During the interviews, I knew the engagement, the secret wedding and the "baby" were all fake and only a ploy to reel in some more sponsors, yet I still felt sorry for them. Maybe it was because their false tragic love story reminded me of my own twisted love life.

During training, I watched them carefully, and I started doubting that it was all just an act, they were too close to just be casual friends and allies, the way they acted proved that they were definitely something more.

My suspicions were confirmed during the Quell, I was amazed by how ready they were to die for each other and by how well they understood each other and worked together. It wasn't until Peeta walked head first into that damn force field that I was truly convinced of their love for each other.

I had never seen someone act as hysterical as Katniss was during that moment. It reminded me of Annie. The look on her face suggested that she had lost her whole world in the space of a few seconds.

As I pushed her aside in my attempt to revive Peeta for the good of the rebellion, I saw something that knew I would never be able to forget: it was the image of a girl shattering into a million pieces while shutting down and loosing the will to live. It was a look of utter and complete defeat that I never thought I would see on Katniss Everdeen's face. I could visibly see her heart breaking and it was breaking for the one and only Peeta Mellark.

Once I managed to bring Peeta back to the world of the living, that haunting look disappeared from her face and was replaced by pure happiness and gratitude. In that moment, I knew that Katniss Everdeen was in love with Peeta Mellark but that they were both to blind to see it.

Later in the games, I caught sight of something very touching as I was jolted awake by the lightning hitting the tree; it was the sight of Peeta and Katniss making out on the beach while tears streamed down both of their faces. Hun, maybe they aren't that blind after all.

I wish I could have told them that we were planning on getting both of them out alive just so I could spare them all the emotional pain but I knew I couldn't risk jeopardizing the mission so I kept my mouth shut and instead tried to convince Peeta that Katniss really did love him without giving too much away.

The events that followed that night just blur together in my mind, but I can clearly remember waking up in District Thirteen and the doctor telling me that Annie, MY Annie and Katniss' Peeta had both been taken by the Capitol.

We were both a mess that's for sure, all the fight and determination Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair were both so renowned for had disappeared. We were like empty shells, two people who had simply lost the will to live.

People tried to console us, tried to snap us out of it and make us right again, but they couldn't fix us because they had absolutely no idea of what we were going through. No one knew what we were feeling, no one except the other.

Having the one person you care about most in the world being snatched away from you and placed in the evil clutches of the Capitol, was enough to drive anyone insane. It was far worse for us because we knew what Snow could easily do to them if he was provoked. Only a Victor truly knows what Snow is capable of.

I guess Katniss and I bonded and became close friends over heartbreak. We could only find comfort with the other and we helped each other thought the rough patches, living one day at a time.

It was Haymitch who eventually got through to us, using Peeta and Annie's situation to guilt us into helping with the rebellion. We trained and shot propos during the day and cried ourselves to sleep in storage closets at night.

It was worse for Katniss, she had to watch the Capitol use and hurt Peeta on screen knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it. At least I knew Annie probably wasn't being tortured, they were probably leaving her alone because of how mad she acted around strangers. She was only being held because she was the only hold Snow had over me. He was only holding her to mess with me. That's what I told myself anyway. He always makes sure to have a hold over people because you never know when you might need to use it. Except for the fact that he wanted to mess with my head, Annie was of no use to him so I was pretty sure she was safe.

Peeta on the other hand, was there for a specific reason. He was being used to calm the rebellion and to break Katniss. It was the perfect strategy really, by breaking Peeta, he would break Katniss and by breaking the Mockingjay, the rebellion would fall. He would win.

He didn't need to break me like he needed to break Katniss. I was not of great importance to the rebellion, not like she was. She was everything. She was hope.

But her hope was still being held in a Capitol cell.

The happiest day of my life was when the rebels had somehow managed to save Peeta, Johanna and Annie from the Capitol and had brought them back to us.

At the time, I was surprised by how easily they had managed to save them. The mission had gone by smoothly, almost _too _smoothly but I pushed those thoughts aside and everything clicked back into place when I saw Annie.

Katniss wasn't as lucky.

I knew the Capitol was evil but I never imagined this kind of evil. They had transformed the person that meant the most to her besides her sister, the person that had always loved her unconditionally, into her biggest threat.

Hijacking Peeta was, in my opinion, the worst thing the Capitol had ever done. They turned the person she loved, a person that never deserved the life he was dealt against her in their best and final attempt to break her.

Truthfully, if I was in her position, I would have given up and ended my life then and there but Katniss kept fighting. She fought so hard for freedom, for Peeta and for what she wanted. She never gave up the hope that she would eventually get her Peeta back. That hope somehow managed to keep her from giving up. Kept everyone from giving up.

Even after losing a part of Peeta to Snow's hijacking and Prim to Coin's death trap she somehow still found the strength to rid our country of its biggest, evilest and most power thirsty threats. She realised that that the two presidents were just as bad as the other.

Katniss Everdeen, who lost the people that meant the most to her and experienced horrors no teenage girl should ever have to, refused, as Peeta would say, to merely be a piece in their games.

She refused to let Snow and Coin win.

For Cinna,

For Rue,

For me,

For Prim,

For Peeta,

For everyone.

And I will always admire that about her.

So, Love conquers all I guess. Despite everything he had been trough, slowly, the Boy with the Bread managed to fight his way out of the hold the Capitol had on his mind and back to the now burnt out girl he had always loved. The girl that used to be as radiant as the sun.

Somehow, even after all the horrors they had been trough, the broken star-crossed lovers of district twelve managed to put each other back together again and find light amongst the darkness.

And as I watch them grow back together and eventually find love and start a family from my place in the sky, I couldn't be any happier for them.

They deserved that happiness more than anybody.

* * *

**I cried when Finnick died in the book. I thought it was unnecessary. I saw Prim's death coming from a mile away but I was still shocked. Anyway, please R&R! :)**

**P.S:**

**If anyone spots any spelling or grammar errors in this story, please feel free to leave me a message in the review box (or a PM) telling me where and what word/sentence in the story so I can fix it. Thanks!**

**~FearlesslyHaunted**


End file.
